


Love

by withdiamonds



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 2.10.  Written for Kare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Steve recognized the desperation on Jenna's face, in her eyes. He sometimes saw the same expression in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror on bad days. Days when his father's death echoed in his ears.

He couldn't blame her. Wo Fat was the bad guy here. Jenna was just someone who had gotten caught in his trap. She wasn't the first, and she wouldn't be the last.

Love made people do all kinds of stupid things.

Steve would like to think that love, even more than regret or guilt, made Jenna slide the pin she pulled from Josh's knee across the floor.

That's what he told Danny, after. Danny watched him with worried eyes, and Steve knew it wasn't just his injuries that were responsible for the concern Danny couldn't hide.

"I can't be angry, Danno," Steve said quietly.

"You can't be objective, Steven," Danny answered him.

Steve shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What difference does it make now?"

Danny was uncharacteristically quiet. They sat and watched the sun slip beneath the waves. Steve tipped his head back, swallowing the beer he probably shouldn't be mixing with the Vicodin he'd taken earlier. Danny was kind enough not to give him shit about it, though, and he appreciated that.

The ocean gave Steve the same strength and comfort it had for the greater part of his life. He closed his eyes and just listened, letting the waves soothe him.

It was Danny who had insisted they send someone back for Jenna and her Josh. It was Danny who was still here in Steve's house, and it was Danny who had stopped complaining about the sound of the sea, at least for a little while.

Steve had no doubt that was temporary, and it was actually a little disconcerting, if he was honest.

"Hey, Danny," Steve said. "Thanks."

Danny looked at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted a second head. "You're welcome, you moron."


End file.
